


pancakes

by TheAwkwardUnicorn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, this is for sarah here u go, uhm ?? i feel weird writing things about our founding fathers(TM), whaTEVer it's fiNE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardUnicorn/pseuds/TheAwkwardUnicorn
Summary: hello i am alive.this is for my friend sarah bc they asked for jeffmads fluff a while ago and i forgOT to finish this so,,,,here u go sarah i lov u





	

it’s a quiet night.

the air is cool, and the wind is blowing through the open windows in the master bedroom.

downstairs, you can hear the sounds of soft piano music coming from the living room.

thomas wakes up from a fitful sleep to find his lover absent from the space in the bed beside him. he frowns, rubs the sleep out of his eyes, and gets out of bed.

he trudges down the stairs and smiles at the smell of pancakes and coffee.

he sees his lover at the stove, dressed only in a large t-shirt and boxer shorts.

 _i love him._ he thinks, walking over to his partner.

he wraps his arms around the taller’s waist, fitting his chin in the crevice between his neck and shoulder.

james exhales a content sigh.

he places the last pancake on a plate next to the stove and taps thomas’s head, wordlessly asking him to move so they can eat.

thomas pouts, trudging over to the table. he sits down in his usual spot- the chair opposite james’s- and patiently waits for pancakes.

james sets the plate of pancakes down in the center of the table, along with warm syrup and soft butter. and before james has even sat down, thomas already has pancakes on his plate and is spreading a square of butter on them.

james laughs and sits down, relaxing into the chair and stretching his arms and legs.

he content, and as he looks at the man across from him, who’s shoveling pancakes into his mouth like his life depends on it, he remembers how good it feels to be in love.


End file.
